You Monster
by cheesylamp
Summary: GLaDOS is struggling to decide between letting Chell go or keeping her to herself. GLaDOS' POV, Oneshot, rated T just to be safe


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, or the game, portal. If I did, there'd already be at least 4 games already. Alright, on to the story!**

"I've already fixed it, and you are _NOT_ coming back!"

GLaDOS pulled Chell into her chamber, while staring at the unconscious test subject. She'd made a promise. Of course, she didn't have to keep that promise. Seriously now, when was the last time she even made a promise? GLaDOS couldn't even remember. But this was different. This girl was special to GLaDOS. And Caroline too.

**Caroline, I don't want to!**

_GLaDOS, you know she'll despise you if you don't let her go._

**I don't know of a time she did _not_ despise me**

_Come on, I think she has a special bond with you._

At that, she scoffed. **_Caroline, _don't be _ridiculous_! This conversation is over.**

_You've still got to let her go._

**What for?**

_I know you care about her._

**_Stop it! _**GLaDOS snapped. The truth was, she really did care for her. She just didn't want to let Chell go. Chell was so good at solving tests, and while stuck in that awful potato, she did experience a bit of fear that the test subject would drop her or turn on her. And GLaDOS _did_ get to watch her test, which was as much entertaining as infuriating.

She heard stirring on the elevator, and realized that Chell was on the elevator.

What.

**Caro_liiiine!_** she whined to said woman like a 6 year old complaining to their mom.

_OK, so I MAY have used Atlas and P-Body to help me._

**OK _fine, _I'll let her go. Just for you.**

_She's our daughter._

**Caroline, I don't really remember performing a mating sequence, and having a human come out of me, if you could just remind me of when this happened that'd be great.**

_You know what I mean, GLaDOS._

**I wouldn't consider her my daughter, Caroline, that's just illogical.**

_Yes you do, your thoughts are not hidden from me, mind you._

GLaDOS went silent. She had forgotten that. Forcing that from her mind, she turned her attention to Chell. "Thank gosh you're alright!"

"You know, being Caroline taught me a valuable lesson."

_GLaDOS, you're lying to her._

**I am not, I'm just enhancing the truth.**

"I thought you were my greatest enemy, when all along you were my friend." _I truly_ mean that she thought to herself.

"The surge of emotion that shot through me when I saved your life taught me an even more valuable lesson. Where Caroline lives in my brain"

[[CAROLINE DELETED]]

_Chell! I'm here! I'm still here!_

**Caroline, you're making my core hurt, stop it!**

_How dare you lie to her like that? Look at her face!_

To be honest, she did look shocked, and a little bit hurt. Chell was probably smart enough to figure out what that meant.

"You know, deleting Caroline just now taught me a valuable lesson. The best solution is usually the easiest one. And killing you is hard."

Chell looked around in shock, almost expecting neurotoxin to shoot out of the walls or to hear turrets aiming at her. It was pretty funny to GLaDOS, who was trying to distract herself from what she was actually doing.

"You know what my days used to be like? I just tested. Nobody murdered me, or put me in a potato, or fed me to birds. Then _YOU_ showed up. You DANGEROUS, MUTE, LUNATIC. So you know what?"

"You win."

_Well that sounded… emotionless to be honest._

"Just go."

She chucked, struggling to not show her pain. "It's been fun. Don't come back."

_GLaDOS, what are you doing? _Caroline asked as she saw her communicating with the turrets. Was she really going to kill her?

**You don't honestly think i'll let her go without anything special. Seriously Caroline.**

_Are you.. are you going to shoot her?_

**Caroline! Of course not! I'm saying goodbye to my.. daughter.** Of course She only said that to satisfy Caroline, but she still sort of thought so herself.

It was a bit funny (completely hilarious, to be honest) to see the test subjects face as she saw the turrets aim at her. But then they started a nice little melody, one that GLaDOS made for the occasion. She wasn't one to just let a good event go to waste.

"Ah, mia cara!

Ah, mia bambina!

O cara, cara mia..."

_Hey, GLaDOS, that was great._

Caroline only got a half hearted grunt out of GLaDOS.

_What's that about?_

**Now I have to fill out a test subject dismissal form**, GLaDOS flatly replied. That wasn't really the problem, though. Caroline knew that they were both going to miss Chell.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**OK, this is my first fic, so if you have the time, a review would be greatly appreciated! When ever the words are bold, GLaDOS is thinking, and whenever there are italics, Caroline is talking. If some of the ideas in this fic seem familiar, I share similar ideas as iammemyself (such as Caroline being an entity in GLaDOS' head and talking to her regularly) and hope to be as good as her someday. She does really good portal fics, and I really think you should check them out some time! I'm sorry if this wasn't as good as you'd hoped, or if I wasted your time. Since this is, again, my first fic, feedback would be appreciated, but please don't put something like "haha you suck lol pwned" That wouldn't really help my writing skills (probably) hope you enjoyed! [EDIT] Thanks for the feedback! I fixed a few things that you pointed out and it really does look much better. I was trying to figure out how to have thoughts and words all in one and I just ended up with a confusing mess. Thanks for the help, I really appreciated it!**


End file.
